Four Sword: Midna and Red
by Miak the Revanant
Summary: Red Link has always liked Midna. When they finally start going out, what happens? Ganondorf kidnaps Zelda, four Links and Midna try to save her, Vaati shows up, Moldorm is a boss (much to the annoyance of Link), and Midna kills people! DUN DUN DA DA! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to do this because Midna was a good friend to Link, and the Four Swords Adventures' Red Link seemed a perfect match. Let the story begin!

Red Link's POV I looked at the beautiful Twilight Princess and smiled. The past few weeks, I had been fighting Ganondorf nonstop, and now me and Dark got to rest at the Twilight Castle. I had fallen in love with Midna, and Dark teased me about it. "Stalking the princess again?" Dark asked, entering my room.

"GAH! Scared me. And no, I'm, uh, lining up a shot! See?" I hastily lied, drawing my bow.

"Sure you are." Dark saw right through it. "How bout you talk to her. Midna likes you as much as you li-" Dark fell over. "Duhhhhh..." He continued this procedure for about 10 minutes.

Midna came in, blushing like crazy. "I told you to keep it secret! I swear on the Golden Goddesses Dark, you SUCK at keeping secrets!" We sat there, in really uncomfortable silence for a while. "So, um... wanna... go out for dinner?" Midna stammered.

"Um... Sure!" I was blushing worse than her and I knew it.

Midna looked at the Phantom Hourglass and smiled. "Pick me up in an hour" She said. I nodded. "Well... bye." She waved as she left.

Midna POV The date was a success. Red picked me up and we found the most successful restaurant in the Twilight Realm. I tried to keep him away from any alcohol, knowing what the pyromaniac would do if he got drunk and had the Fire Rod at his disposal. Eventually, it had to end. I smiled and kissed his cheek. When he was walking me to my room, I got stuck under some mistletoe. A maid giggled as Red advanced and kissed me. I looked up and mentally chuckled. Stupid me. Should've taken it down a month ago. "Heh heh heh. I am now happy. And yes, the mistletoe is in your doorway too. I should be leaving soon. Bye Midna." Red informed me before parting. I blushed, realizing that he placed it there to surprise me.

"Bye Red." I softly whispered. "See you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ganon's POV: I looked around the Twilight Castle and grinned. Red Link wasn't here. Kidnapping Midna will be easy. That will make two princesses. And two Triforces of Wisdom. I walked into Midna's room, shocked at what I saw. Red Link was sleeping with Midna! I must've been making noise, because Red Link suddenly grabbed his sword and charged while Midna started blasting me with magic. "GAH! I'LL STILL WIN! I'VE GOT ONE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM! I WILL WIN!" I shouted as I leaped through the window.

Red Link POV:  
>I looked towards Midna. "He's got Zelda!" She whispered to me.<p>

Guards flooded the hall. One in particular questioned me. "I know Ganon tried to kidnap the Twilight Princess, but what were you doing in there?" He asked, cautious of my wavering blade.

I grinned. "Nothing dirty. We were trying to lie down together. It was not dirty. I swear on my honor as a Hero of Time." I said. "I'm one of Link's Counterparts." I finally finished.

He seemed suspicious of my lack of a red tunic. I always wore the tunic. You could barge in my room while I was sleeping and I'd be wearing a red tunic. "Really?" The guard asked.

I gave up. "Ok... it was lemon moment." I admitted. The other man looked disgusted.

"Of course... princess invites you to rest here, and you bang her." Dark mumbled. He seemed very angry. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "She invited me to rest in her room. And then proceeded to wear me out." I said.

"EVERYONE! BACK TO YOUR ROOMS! Except for Red." Midna shouted.

I groaned. "You already wore me out. What more do you want?" I asked, noting the hungry look on her face.

"Another round?" She asked, touching my shoulder.

I shook her off. "Can't. How bout we just sleep?" The Twilight Princess pouted, then nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ganon's POV:

I groaned as Zelda swung a sword at me in a desperate attempt to escape Death Mountain. She had been trying to all morning. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled, disarming her. "STAND RIGHT THERE!" Zelda stood still, paralyzed by fear. "THIS WILL BE FUN! MWAHAHA!" I shouted.

Midna POV:  
>I knew the light dwellers wouldn't take kindly to a Twili walking around their realm like said Twili owned the place, so I entered imp form and hid as Red's shadow, enjoying fact that I could stare at his chest. "C'mon Red." Link said. "We've got a job to do." He rolled forward, sadly causing Red to roll as well.<p>

"Oomph!" I managed to say before Red stood again. "WHY are we questioning the common folk again?" I asked.

Red looked down at me. "You'd be surprised at how much the villagers know about my quest." He said before stopping. "Hello ma'am." He politely greeted a woman.

"Hello!" She said in turn.

"Have you seen Ganon or Zelda recently?" Link asked. Red shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello!" The woman repeated.

"Listen, we're past the greeting part, so answer my damn question." Link said rudely.

The woman glared at him. "Listen, how many times do I have to say 'hello' before you freaks go away!?" She shouted.

I got real angry. No one talks to the nation's heroes like that! "LISTEN LADY, THESE TWO ARE LINK AND RED! 2 OF THE LEGENDARY HEROES OF THE TRIFORCE! SHOW THEM SOME DAMN RESPECT AND ANSWER THEIR DAMN QUESTION!" I shouted, my hair taking the shape of a fist. The woman punched me and ran, screaming for the guards all the way.

"What's wr- GET THE IMP!" 


End file.
